


Yes, Sir, no, Sir

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 05:51:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Isn't it just frustrating?





	Yes, Sir, no, Sir

Our tale starts after a Deatheater meeting, Lord Voldemort has told them all about his failure to kill Harry Potter yet again in the Triwizard maze. Close friends, Corban Yaxley and Igor Karkaroff are discussing this meeting.

Corban sighed. "It's like we have to agree with every single thing he says."

"And say yes, Sir, no, Sir at the right times," said Igor in agreement.

Corban smirked. "Exactly, I mean he had the Potter boy right in front of him and all he did was use him for a potion!"

Igor smiled. "He kinda needed that potion though, Cor."

Corban beamed, "True, but he could've harmed him a tad more than he did."

Igor chuckled. "If you're so smart, why don't you kill the Potter boy?"

Corban said, "I would, but that would only upset him even more."


End file.
